staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Lutego 2013
TVP 1 HD 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 W labiryncie - odc. 17 - Gdzie jest mamusia; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 W labiryncie - odc. 18 - Zdrada tajemnicy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Las bliżej nas; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Dora poznaje świat - Kula z niespodziankami, odc. 40 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Kląć jak marynarz, odc. 38 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Supah Ninjas - Dom lalek, odc. 11 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - Cyfryzacja - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Blaski i wrzaski - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Chłopi - odc. 8/13 - Gospodynie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Powrót muszkieterów (The Return of the Musketeers); film kostiumowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja, Hiszpania (1989); reż.:Richard Lester; wyk.:Michael York, Oliver Reed, Frank Finley, Thomas Howell, Kim Catrall; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Zwierzęta świata - Małpi gang - cz. 10. Rozrabiaki (Monkey Thieves - III seria) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Ryby morskie; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 9/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Harrachov ( studio ) (Puchar Świata - Harrachov) kraj prod.Austria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Harrachov ( I seria ) (Puchar Świata - Harrachov) kraj prod.Austria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:05 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:10 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Harrachov ( II seria ) (Puchar Świata - Harrachov) kraj prod.Austria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:05 Światowe Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpiad Specjalnych - Pyeongchang 2013; felieton 18:15 Jaka to melodia? - koncert jubileuszowy cz. 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Świnka Peppa, seria II - Zawody sportowe, odc. 15 (Sports day, ep. 15); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Zabawa w śniegu, odc. 52 (Frozen Fun); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Droga do Rio - Kronika; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Spokojnie, to tylko ekonomia! - Planowanie wydatków, odc. 2 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Rumunia - Polska ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:40 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Rumunia - Polska; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:50 Merlin i księga bestii (Merlin and the Book of Beasts); baśń filmowa kraj prod.Kanada (2008); reż.:Warren P. Sonoda; wyk.:James Callis, Laura Harris, Jesse Moss; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Piła 4 (Saw 4); horror kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Darren Lynn Bousman; wyk.:Tobin Bell, Scott Patterson, Betsy Russell, Costas Mandylor; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:15 Mistrzowie horroru - Czekolada (Masters of Horror, Chocolate); serial kraj prod.USA, Kanada, Niemcy (2005); reż.:Mick Garris; wyk.:Henry Thomas, Lucie Laurier, Stacy Grant, Leah Graham, Matt Frewer; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:00 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 8/21 - Otwarcie Trasy, czyli czas wolny; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 961; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.00, 9.40, 10.15; Pogoda: 9.30, 10.10; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:35 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Soczi - 15 km bieg łączony ( studio ) (Puchar Świata - Soczi - 15 km bieg łączony) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:45 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Soczi - 15 km bieg łączony (Puchar Świata - Soczi - 15 km bieg łączony) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:05 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 26; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:25 Bitwa na głosy - (8); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 17/ 26 seria 1 (Deadly 60 - ep. 17/ 26 - Bahamas - s. 1) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2011; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 69 "Słowa, słowa, słowa" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 70 "Bratnia dusza" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 9/9 - Upadek - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa Tarnów 2011; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Miss Polonia - przed Finałem; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:50 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 46; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 46; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 The Voice of Poland - co słychać?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Miss Polonia 2012; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:30 Miss Polonia - koronacja; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:10 Zatopieni (Submerged(Seagal)) - txt. str. 777; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Anthony Hickox; wyk.:Steven Seagal, Christine Adams, Nick Brimble; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Led Zeppelin - Celebration Day (koncert); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Detonator (My Brother's War aka Flashpoint); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:James Brolin; wyk.:James Brolin, Jennie Garth, Salvator Xuereb; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Z podniesionym czołem (Walking Tall); film akcji kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:10 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:25 Pogoda 06:30 Serwis info 06:40 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:10 Pogoda 07:15 Poranek TVP Info 07:23 Pogoda 07:30 Serwis info 07:36 Poranek TVP Info 08:01 Pagus magazyn rolny: Rynek rolny 08:15 Wojna o słowa: Wojna o słowa 2 08:21 Zapiski łazęgi: Paciorki różańca 08:30 Serwis info 08:35 Poranek TVP Info 08:42 Pogoda 08:46 Salonowiec: Nie szata zdobi człowieka (12) 09:00 Serwis info 09:08 Pogoda 09:11 Tu kobiety (5) 09:30 Serwis info 09:40 Pogoda 09:45 Poranek TVP Info 09:54 Pogoda 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Pogoda 10:15 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:50 Pogoda 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Eurosąsiedzi 11:15 Tu Kultura - magazyn kulturalny 11:30 Serwis info weekend 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Świat i gospodarka - program informacyjny 12:30 Serwis info weekend 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Debata trójstronna 13:30 Serwis info weekend 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Raport z Polski - ekstra 14:15 Reportaż TVP Info: Odzyskana nadzieja: Życie na chemii - reportaż 14:30 Serwis info weekend 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 15:30 Serwis info weekend 15:46 Kronika rejsu: Paszke 360° (8) 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Telenowyny - magazyn kulturalny 16:30 Serwis info weekend 16:57 Pogoda 17:02 Lekcja historii - Śladami historii: Buntownik z wyboru (język migowy) 17:26 Flesz historii 17:40 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Bitwa narodów 17:57 Teledysk Broken Promise 18:05 Zdarzyło się przed laty: Wielka woda 18:10 Ciocia Jabłonka i Wujek Seler z Krainy Witaminy: Wiśnia (5) - widowisko kameralne 18:21 Menu kulturalne 18:27 Prognoza pogody 18:30 Kronika 18:54 Prognoza pogody 19:00 Archiwum Zbrodni: Kryptonim Goździki (1) - magazyn kryminalny 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc: Robert Konieczny (65) 20:30 Serwis info 20:49 Pogoda 21:00 Kod dostępu (36) - program publicystyczny 21:30 Serwis info weekend 21:41 Pogoda 21:46 Prognoza pogody 21:48 Kronika 21:57 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Serwis sportowy 22:07 Menu kulturalne 22:15 Studio LOTTO 22:24 60 lat razem: Wiktor Niedzicki (24) 22:30 Serwis info weekend 22:56 Pogoda 23:03 Sportowy wieczór 23:25 Wspomnienia z Afganistanu - film dokumentalny (Szwajcaria,2010) 00:23 60 lat razem: Wojciech Pijanowski (14) 00:31 Świat i gospodarka - program informacyjny 01:00 Studio Wschód 01:24 Listy do PRL-u 01:31 Serwis info weekend 02:01 Pogoda 02:04 Sportowy wieczór 02:15 Reportaż TVP Info: Odzyskana nadzieja: Życie na chemii - reportaż 02:27 60 lat razem: Malicki (28) 02:33 Raport z Polski - ekstra 02:45 Eurosąsiedzi 03:00 Tu Kultura - magazyn kulturalny 03:12 Pogoda 03:15 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 03:39 Listy do PRL-u 03:45 Eurosąsiedzi 03:57 60 lat razem: Fedorowicz (20) 04:02 Wspomnienia z Afganistanu - film dokumentalny (Szwajcaria,2010) 05:36 Kod dostępu (36) - program publicystyczny 06:00 Pogoda 06:05 Studio Wschód 06:30 Reportaż TVP Info: Odzyskana nadzieja: Życie na chemii - reportaż 06:42 Eurosąsiedzi Polsat 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 Nowe przygody Scooby'ego 2 (4) 08:15 Miś Yogi (65) 08:25 Miś Yogi (66) 08:35 Miś Yogi (67) 08:45 Pinky i Mózg 3 (54) 09:15 Scooby-Doo 2 (6) 09:45 The Looney Tunes Show 2 (3) 10:15 Ewa gotuje (166) 10:45 Studio Weekend (21) - magazyn 12:05 Dom nie do poznania 9 (257) 13:05 Dom nie do poznania 9 (258) 14:05 Dzień Świstaka - komedia (USA,1993) 16:15 Dlaczego ja? (135) 17:15 Trudne sprawy (145) 18:15 Imperium disco polo (10) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Wspólnota (324) 20:00 Maska Zorro - film przygodowy (USA,Meksyk,1998) 23:00 Potępiony - thriller (USA,2007) 01:30 Motel - horror (USA,2007) 03:00 Tajemnice losu 04:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! TVN 05:35 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 08:00 Kobieta na krańcu świata 3: Australia - kobieta ekstremalna (3) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Na Wspólnej (1701) 11:20 Na Wspólnej (1702) 11:45 Na Wspólnej (1703) 12:05 Na Wspólnej (1704) 12:40 Ugotowani 2 (13) 13:40 MasterChef (10/13) - reality show 14:45 Kobieta na krańcu świata 4: Kobieta wampir (3/8) 15:20 Top Gear 18 (4) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:25 Smakuj świat z Pascalem 2 (5/10) - reality show 17:00 Sekrety chirurgii (8/12) - reality show 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje 6: Restauracja Antykwariat, Lublin (5) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Dwa tygodnie na miłość - komedia romantyczna (Australia,USA,2002) 22:05 Trener - dramat obyczajowy (Niemcy,USA,2005) 00:35 Mortal Kombat - film SF (USA,1995) 02:35 Uwaga! 02:50 Arkana magii (824) 04:10 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:15 mała Czarna - talk show 06:00 Chłopaki z taśmy - program rozrywkowy 07:00 Różowa Pantera (51) 07:30 Różowa Pantera (52) 08:00 Łowcy burz (3) 09:00 Łowcy burz (4) 10:00 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (22) 11:00 Galileo EXTRA (63) - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 Spadkobiercy (19) - program rozrywkowy 13:00 Steven Seagal: Na straży prawa (9) 13:30 Steven Seagal: Na straży prawa (10) 14:00 Wzór (41) 14:55 Wzór (42) 15:50 Moja piękna teściowa - komedia romantyczna (Francja,1999) 18:00 Wtajemniczeni - mikro-podróż przez ciało (2) 19:00 Galileo EXTRA (65) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 21:00 W pułapce ognia - film sensacyjny (USA,2001) 23:05 Drapieżnik - thriller (USA,2007) 01:15 Wzór (41) 02:10 TV Market 02:30 To był dzień 03:25 To był dzień na świecie 03:50 mała Czarna - talk show 04:35 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Panny i wdowy (4/5) 07:10 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 08:00 Stare dranie (8) - program rozrywkowy 08:30 Nigel Marven przedstawia - życiodajny jad - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2005) 09:30 Potęga przyrody: Palau - raj na Pacyfiku (7) - serial przyrodniczy 10:30 Wakacje z piratami - komedia przygodowa (Niemcy,2006) 12:40 Dumbo - film animowany (USA,1941) 14:00 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Błękitny ognik - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2010) 15:25 Krzyżacy - film historyczny (Polska,1960) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (33) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (34) 20:00 Dorwać Cartera - film sensacyjny (USA,2000) 22:10 Lot grozy - film sensacyjny (Kanada,2007) 00:00 Starcie w przestworzach - film SF (USA,2008) 02:00 Kręcimy z gwiazdami: Ivan Komarenko (4) - program rozrywkowy 03:00 Zobacz to! TVN 7 05:55 Misja Martyna 2: Poznać życie oceanu (6/12) 06:30 Misja Martyna 2: Co za Meksyk! (7/12) 07:00 Mango 09:05 Obcy w Ameryce (12/18) 09:35 Obcy w Ameryce (13/18) 10:05 Przyjaciele (11/48) 10:35 Przyjaciele (12/48) 11:05 Przyjaciele (13/48) 11:35 Gdzie pachną stokrotki (9-ost.) 12:35 Mistrz kierownicy ucieka - komedia sensacyjna (USA,1977) 14:30 Ulice San Francisco 2 (18/23) 15:35 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 9 (3/23) 16:35 Zaklinaczka duchów 4 (18/23) 17:35 Detektyw Monk 5 (12/16) 18:30 Detektyw Monk 5 (13/16) 19:30 Duma i uprzedzenie - film kostiumowy (Francja,Wielka Brytania,2005) 22:05 Komediowa sobota: Choć goni nas czas - komediodramat (USA,2007) 00:10 Inwazja - thriller SF (Australia,USA,2007) 02:10 Arkana magii 04:15 Ben Stiller show (1/13) - program rozrywkowy 04:40 W roli głównej: Aleksander Wolszczan (13/17) 05:10 W roli głównej: Ilona Łepkowska (14/17) 05:40 Zakończenie programu Puls 2 06:00 Był sobie człowiek (4) 06:30 Był sobie kosmos (4) 07:00 Przedszkolaki 07:25 Pan Andersen opowiada (1) 08:00 Bajki animowane dla dzieci (21) 08:30 Przedszkolaki 09:00 Kropelka - przygody z wodą (25) 09:25 Łowcy smoków (21) 10:00 Taki jest świat - pod lupą - program rozrywkowy 10:30 Pszczółka Maja (45) 11:00 Ja wam pokażę! (9/13) 12:00 Medicopter 117 (59) 13:00 Medicopter 117 (60) 14:00 Medicopter 117 (61) 15:00 Austin Stevens: Pogromca węży (4) - serial przyrodniczy 16:00 Superdrapieżcy (5) - serial przyrodniczy 17:00 Był sobie człowiek (4) 17:30 Był sobie kosmos (4) 18:00 Pippi (6) 18:30 Pszczółka Maja (46) 19:00 Ja wam pokażę! (10/13) 20:00 Spotkanie z balladą (26) - program rozrywkowy 21:00 Jim wie lepiej 2 (38) 21:30 Jim wie lepiej 2 (39) 22:00 Jim wie lepiej 2 (40) 22:30 Jim wie lepiej 2 (41) 23:00 UFC Walki mistrzów (12) - program rozrywkowy TV 6 08:30 4music - magazyn muzyczny 09:25 Ukryte piękno (4) - reality show 10:30 TV Market 11:05 Różowa Pantera (50) 11:35 Różowa Pantera (51) 12:00 M.A.S.K. (38) 12:30 Dennis rozrabiaka (13) 13:00 M.A.S.K. (39) 13:30 Dennis rozrabiaka (14) 14:00 M.A.S.K. (40) 14:30 Dennis rozrabiaka (15) 15:00 Must Be The Music - tylko muzyka (9) - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Got to Dance: Tylko taniec - wersja brytyjska (9) - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Paszporty do świata mody (9) - reality show 18:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (10) 19:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (11) 20:00 Włatcy móch 4: Ałtomat (53) 20:30 Włatcy móch 4: F jak fszy (54) 21:00 Orki - film dokumentalny (USA,2010) 22:00 Zwariowany pociąg - komedia (Hongkong,1986) 00:15 Bellator Fighting Championships 02:10 Big Brother 5 - omnibus - reality show 02:55 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska - mecz: FC Barcelona - Osasuna Pampeluna 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska - mecz: FC Barcelona - Osasuna Pampeluna 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - rewanżowy mecz 1. rundy fazy play-off: Vakifbank Stambuł - Atom Trefl Sopot 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - rewanżowy mecz 1. rundy fazy play-off: Vakifbank Stambuł - Atom Trefl Sopot 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - rewanżowy mecz 1. rundy fazy play-off: Noliko Maaseik - ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - rewanżowy mecz 1. rundy fazy play-off: Noliko Maaseik - ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Trans World Sport 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Magazyn alpejski 14:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Delecta Bydgoszcz - Jastrzębski Węgiel 16:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga kobiet - mecz: Vistal Łączpol Gdynia - SPR Lublin 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga kobiet - mecz: Vistal Łączpol Gdynia - SPR Lublin 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Orlen Liga - mecz: Impel Wrocław - BKS Aluprof Bielsko-Biała 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Orlen Liga - mecz: Impel Wrocław - BKS Aluprof Bielsko-Biała 20:40 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: PSV Eindhoven - ADO Den Haag 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Piłka nożna: Puchar Hiszpanii - mecz półfinałowy: Real Madryt - FC Barcelona 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 08:00 Hity na czasie 09:00 School lista 10:00 Dance Chart 12:00 ESKA TV News 13:00 Co się słucha 14:00 Hot plota tygodnia 16:00 Weekend z Jankesem 17:00 Top 5 17:30 Backstage Party 18:00 Fejslista 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 ImprESKA 23:00 ImprESKA 01:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 Czarno na białym - magazyn 06:30 Blisko ludzi 07:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze 07:45 Doktor Łapa Extra (5/8) - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 08:00 Bez recepty - magazyn medyczny 09:00 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 2 (1/9) - magazyn 09:30 Jak się ubrać w kryzysie (10-ost.) - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Ostra pobudka z Kim 2 (5/13) - reality show (Kanada,2009) 10:30 Studio TTV (2/21) - program publicystyczny 11:30 W ostatniej chwili (3/11) - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Na noże (3/12) - program rozrywkowy (Ukraina) 13:00 W trasie 2 (8/13) - program krajoznawczy 13:30 Orzeł czy reszka? (4/16) - program podróżniczy (Rosja,2012) 14:30 Wojaże szalonego Anglika (5/13) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2009) 15:00 Kulisy sławy (16/30) - magazyn 15:15 Na granicy świata (4/10) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 16:15 Kartoteka (4/12) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:15 Psie adopcje i nie tylko (9/13) - serial dokumentalny 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Awantura o wesele (10/13) - program rozrywkowy (Kanada,2012) 19:00 W trasie 2 (8/13) - program krajoznawczy 19:30 Sport raport 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Na noże - program rozrywkowy (Ukraina) 21:05 Najdziwniejsze restauracje świata (6/13) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 21:35 Ukryte pragnienia (5/6) 22:35 Miłosny biznes (5/20) - serial dokumentalny (Australia,2011) 23:35 Tancerki nocy (2/10) - serial dokumentalny 00:05 Miłość na sprzedaż (5/10) - serial dokumentalny 00:35 Kulisy pornobiznesu (7-ost.) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 01:05 Męska inicjacja (5/8) - serial dokumentalny (Dania,2012) 01:35 Kartoteka (8/12) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 02:40 Magia przeznaczenia 04:35 W ostatniej chwili (3/11) - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Magia przeznaczenia 05:55 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Weekend w Polo TV 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Weekend w Polo TV 09:00 Przebojowe historie 09:14 Masters Music Box 09:50 Weekend w Polo TV 10:06 Vipo-disco polo hity 11:00 Power Play 11:09 Szalone lata 90. 12:00 Hit dnia 12:05 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Dance w Polo TV 14:00 Weekend z... 14:14 Hity wszech czasów 15:00 Weekend z... 15:14 Dance w Polo TV 16:00 Weekend z... 16:14 Koncert w Polo TV - hity 2012 17:13 Szalone lata 90. 18:00 Gwiazdy Polo TV 19:04 Disco Polo Live 19:52 Lista hitów wszech czasów 21:05 Video Mix Sierockiego! 21:50 Dyskoteka Polo TV 23:00 Power Play 23:05 Hity wszech czasów TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:25 Wstęp do serialu 'Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni - Kraków 1902' 08:29 Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni: Kraków 1902 (5/8) 10:00 Informacje kulturalne 10:20 Program artystyczny 11:00 Kulturanek: "Mówi dziecko do obrazu" (9) 11:35 Butelki zwrotne - komedia (Czechy,Wielka Brytania,2007) 13:30 Dokument tygodnia: Lotnicy kosmonauci - film dokumentalny (Polska,2009) 14:35 Diego el Cigala (Festiwal Filmu i Sztuki "Dwa brzegi" 2012 - Kazimierz Dolny/Janowiec nad Wisłą) - koncert 15:40 Gdzie jest bohater? - film dokumentalny (Polska,1972) 16:15 Sztuka czytania (5) - magazyn 16:50 Festiwal im. Brunona Schulza we Wrocławiu - reportaż 17:35 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 17:45 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja: Mówimy po polsku - reportaż 18:10 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 18:15 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja: Gwara warszawska - magazyn 18:50 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 19:15 Klasyczne albumy rocka: Queen - The Story of Bohemian Rhapsody - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2004) 20:25 Bilet do kina: Broken Flowers - komediodramat (Francja,USA,2005) 22:25 Vladimir Cosma w Châtelet - La Boum - koncert 00:00 Hala odlotów (19) 00:50 Erotyka po polsku: Dom Sary - horror (Polska,1985) 02:10 Nocne czytanie w wannie (20) 02:25 Bilet do kina: Broken Flowers - komediodramat (Francja,USA,2005) 04:15 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (2) 05:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:35 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 2.02.1989 08:10 Sonda: Bąki - program popularnonaukowy 08:40 Cafe Historia: Akcja Wisła 09:05 Biała wizytówka: Spółka Ruberg (4/6) 10:05 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Alabastrowy smak 10:40 Telewizja na celowniku bezpieki. Świadomy przekaz: Telewizja czarna i biała (1/3) 11:50 Hitler i wiedza tajemna - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,1999) 12:50 Święci i grzesznicy. Historia papiestwa - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2000) 13:55 Szansa na sukces: Grzegorz Turnau 15:05 Dzieje kultury polskiej: Jeden wspólny świat! (XIV wiek) 16:10 Sensacje XX wieku: Wallenberg 17:10 Biała wizytówka: Ślub przed pałacem (5/6) 18:20 Kalendarium historyczne: Pięć dni z życia Prymasa - reportaż (Polska,2010) 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 2.02.1989 19:45 23. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '86. Od Opola do Opola. Koncert finałowy (1) 21:40 Ginące cywilizacje: Tatarzy polscy (31) 22:45 Z archiwum IPN: Żelazny 23:20 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Bomba w torcie 23:50 07 zgłoś się: Złocisty (19/21) 01:30 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej: "Fredek uszczęśliwia świat" 01:35 Fredek uszczęśliwia świat - komedia (Polska,1936) 03:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia 06:35 Złotopolscy: Za marzenia trzeba płacić (611) 07:00 Złotopolscy: Kto molestuje Marylkę? (612) 07:25 Złotopolscy: Tajemnica (613) 07:55 Złotopolscy: On tu jest (614) 08:20 Złotopolscy: Ślad po zawale (615) 08:55 Polonia 24 09:25 Pogoda.pl 09:40 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem: Falco (10/13) 10:35 Załoga Eko: Hybrydowe samochody (21) 11:05 Pogranicze w ogniu (1/24) 12:10 Pamiętaj o mnie... - koncert życzeń 12:30 Polonia w komie: Elbrus (159) 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz 8: Wybory serca (96) 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży: Podróż 9. Islandia - Rejkiawik 14:00 Na dobre i na złe: Gra o życie (507) 15:00 Wielki człowiek małej grafiki - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 15:55 Kulturalni PL (126) 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk show prof. Jana Miodka 17:30 Teleexpress 17:40 Polonia w komie: Elbrus (159) 17:55 M jak miłość (948) 18:50 41. Studencki Festiwal Piosenki "Ósmy grzech" - pieśni Włodzimierza Wysockiego (1) - koncert (Polska,2005) 19:35 Polonia w komie: Kilimandżaro (160) 19:45 Dobranocka: Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat: Wyścig do bieguna 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:35 Pogoda.pl 20:50 Czas honoru 5: Koniec tej miłości (64) 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie... - koncert życzeń 22:00 Polonia 24 22:20 Pogoda.pl 22:30 Miss Polonia 2012 (1) - widowisko 23:45 Miss Polonia 2012: Koronacja (2) - widowisko 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk show prof. Jana Miodka 00:50 M jak miłość (948) 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem: Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat: Wyścig do bieguna 02:00 Wiadomości 02:20 Sport 02:25 Pogoda.pl 02:40 Czas honoru 5: Koniec tej miłości (64) 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie... - koncert życzeń 03:45 Polonia 24 04:05 Pogoda.pl 04:20 Miss Polonia 2012 (1) - widowisko 05:30 Miss Polonia 2012: Koronacja (2) - widowisko Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 HD z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 HD z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Szczecin z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls 2 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport News z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eska TV z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TTV z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2013 roku